Bitter Tides
by moonandwinter
Summary: Sequel to To Melt With You. Elsa and Hans will face their greatest threat when a vengeful face from the past shows up. They will be forced to cross unknown lands and seas in search of their hearts, facing enemies of terrifying power. Can their love survive the bitter tides? [Elsa/Hans] [Brand/OC]
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read To Melt With You I suggest you do so before you jump into this. But either way, I hope you enjoy. The characters are not mine in anyway.

* * *

The dark man lumbered through the hallow corridors of his home, his bulk swaying with alcohol induced clumsiness. The cavernous room that was once alive with people, servants bustling about, now echoed with his heavy steps. The walls were empty, dusty rectangles marked the places where expensive and old paintings hung. It was all gone. His fortune, his credibility. No one wanted to do any sort of business with him or his family. He was lucky he even had his lordship.

Luck. Such a shit word. There was nothing fortunate about this. No silver lining. Only the barren reminder of what that bitch sorceress had done.

He stumbled past the room he had avoided for these many months. Behind the doors lay the bed in which his father died. And with his last breath, he made his son swear to bring back their honor. To kill the witch.

After months of planning, of waiting in the wasting gut of their once magnificent palace, the son of Weasleton finally had everything he needed.

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle was alight with celebration. The Queen and King were holding festivities in honor of their children's third birthday as well as their nephews first. To those closest of the royal family, it would also be the official announcement of Princess Anna's second pregnancy.

Inside the stunning castle, the Queen was dancing about her newly renovated room. The ceiling slanted with a dozen large windows, open to the evening sky. She loved the light, the freedom of the sky. Although her husband was not too fond of waking at dawn.

She smiled softly, her eyes falling on her slumbering King. Their journey had been fraught with twists and danger. But now, as he lay nestled between their twin children, she knew it had all been worth it. Xavier had her coloring, light blond hair, smooth and straight lay jagged atop a pale face with sapphire eyes, while his twin sister favored her father. Violet had ginger brown waves, untamable though precious, that lay against her freckled face. Elsa had been pleased to see her eyes were the same golden-green of Hans'.

Now the children and their father slept in content exhaustion. They had had a very busy day, bustling about the port planning for the large celebration in the next week. As they dozed, Elsa decided she needed to unwind.

She padded across the dark wooden floors, silently making her way to the bath. She had depended on the water seeping into her bones, washing away her stresses.

Even with her happiness, there are time when she felt the darkness seep in. Her depressions never last, though they do spring up with no warning. As she started the water, letting it steam the room, she smiled. Elsa had the support of her family, both blood and found. They never judged her or made her feel less worthy when she was in her quiet reserve. She could always count on Hans to sit with her, saying nothing. He simply knew to be there.

It was a strange thing, love. He was the last person with whom she should have given her heart, but once she discovered that he was also broken, she began to see past it all. To see him for who he really was. That's how the love started. Understanding.

She lowered her slender, pale body into the hot water, letting the warmth color her skin. She did not mind the cold, but when it came to her bath, she rather liked the heat.

Just like her Hans. He had matched her in passion, in love. He had tested her and had stood by her in the face of rejection. She knew there was no other man for her. With her heart full of love, she concentrated on emptying her mind.

Her head drifted back and her eyes shut out the world. She began to feel her muscles lose and her body settle.

And then she was dreaming. A swirl of grey and mist, of water beating the sides of a boat. The wood beneath her swayed, her hands reaching for the children. Large arms gobbled them up, causing the blood to drain from her body. She watched helplessly as Hans threw himself over the edge trying to grasp their hands, but he fell instead. She called for him as the world around her darkened.

And the waves crashed again, her body heaving over the side.

Elsa awoke with a start, the water nearly frozen. There were snowflakes clouding the room, not a single one moved. The stillness causing them to shine with crystal lights. Her heart still thumped a rapid tattoo as she stood quickly, dismissing the bitter flakes with a wave of her hand.

Naked and terrified, she raced for the canopied bed. There, looking as if they hadn't moved a single muscle, lay her two precious babes and her still slumbering husband. His arms wrapped around them protectively. She finally felt her heart begin to slow as she tried to shake the nightmare from her head.

Though she probably should call their nursemaid, she decided to let her children sleep in bed with them tonight. More for her sake than anything else.

* * *

OOOokkk. So, I'm writing this at the same time as another fic, so the updates wont be nearly as often as my last (everyday). But trust that I'll never let you go too long with a chapter.

Thank you so much for your support! I love you all!

-MoonandWinter


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Brand's ship, The Sea Vixen, made port in the early hours the next day. Hans had been expecting his brother's arrival and was pleased to see he had made it in time for the children's birthday celebration. Though they didn't know each other as kids, Hans and brand had become very close after the fiasco a few years back. He had found a family who cared, who loved him even with his flaws.

His long legs carried him from the royal rooms. The one he shared with his still slumbering wife. He would have awoken her but for the last few nights she had had little sleep, thrashing and whimpering. A crease settled between his brows as he made his way to the ports mouth.

Elsa was rarely in her dark moods and he sensed this was not the same. Something was bothering her and he couldn't figure it out. He had hoped it was simply the stress of planning a celebration, something she did not really enjoy as it took much of her time and energy. But after hearing her cry out last night, her still dozing voice cracking as she called for their children, he knew it was a subject he'd have to ask her about.

With his mind on his wife, the humble king wove his way through the brightly colored merchants down. There were salesmen from all across the world, as Arendelle was a favorite stop along the western Europe trading front.

Hans had come to work closely with his brother to find the most profitable routes. Though Brand often stayed months in Arendelle, doting on his niece and nephew, the infamous pirate turned trader still lived for the sea. Hans would always be thankful for this one brother. One out of twelve who had been smart enough to leave when he had the chance. The one who had faced Elsa, in all of her frozen rage, just to save Hans.

Finally he reached the long wooden docks where the smaller boats were tied and landed. His brother, though in most respects looked like Hans, had a very distinct build. Brand had been built on the sea and his body reflected his hard life. With shoulders as wide as a bears and hands to match, he was nearly a foot taller than the younger brother, with hair as black as night.

Such a raven head was hard to miss, and he certainly did not as Hans watched it exit a small raft that came ashore. With long legs he strode to Brand, arm out to shake the large mans hand. His brother, however, was inclined to be more unceremonious, instead embraced him in a tight hug.

There was a giggle that sounded from behind them, and Hans knew immediately who it was. He turned to see Anna, her face aglow with pregnancy, making her way towards them on the arm of her own mountain man. Kristoff had become a great friend to Hans in the years after the great freeze having been one of the first people to see past the cruel and calculating exterior he had donned. The pair was now his family, and he couldn't be happier.

"Brand! I'm so glad your back in time." The fiery woman called from across the dock. Her husband smiled warmly never taking his hand away from her lower back. It was a protective gesture that Hans had known well. When they discovered Elsa had been with child, he had been mad with worry. Then nearly half way through when they were told she was expecting twins, he had never left her side. It was a state of utter insanity that he never wanted to go through again.

"Aye, I can't stay away from the most beautiful ladies in all the world." Brand replied charmingly. His deep timbre echoed through the port, drawing the eyes of many a female. It was his charm, to make the ladies fall for him effortlessly, though Hans knew his brother had taken no lover. Not in the five years they had been reunited.

It seemed the pirate had some honor after all.

They foursome walked back to the castle, speaking of trade and of health, though Hans was still concentrated on his Ice Queen. Upon entering the palace, two sets of tiny feet came flying across the grand hall.

Brand caught the twins in a flying sweep, their squeals of laughter causing the Captain to chuckle heartily. For all of his fierceness upon the water, the man loved those children. Anna and Kristoff's little one padded on wobbly feet towards them, Elsa trailing not far behind her.

Hans watched as his wife smiled softly at the gathering, noticing the darkness under her eyes giving further proof that she had not slept well. He made his way to her side as the others made their way to the dining room. He knew Brand would be hard pressed to separate from the children, even Anna's wee Idun; a name that belonged to the previous queen.

Elsa took his hand and pulled him down a long corridor. He followed silently, intent on asking her about her sleepless nights. Instead, when she pulled the doors closed to their grand study, she pressed him back against the panels.

He had no time to think as she kissed him passionately, her hands finding the edges of his pressed shirt. He probably should stop her. It defiantly would be the proper thing to do. But if there was one thing he knew about his lovely wife, it was that she abjured proper.

She could create ice, but she made him feel the fire. Even now, with years of desire, he still felt the same burn he felt when she had helped him from that bath, their first night. Their love had started then and it was as powerful as ever.

She was beautiful in the soft light that managed it's way through the windows. Her hair glowed softly, its striking winter blond ran down her back in comfortable waves; a style she reserved for days she spent inside the castle. He grabbed a handful of it, forcing her head back.

He kissed a path down her throat, forgetting everything he had meant to say, instead feeling the need possess him. He let her hands take over, ridding him of the necessary garments. He never had that problem with her. Elsa had woven each of her stunning gowns with frost and ice, each a unique beauty that fit her lithe body like a glove. Though at this very moment, her ice had melted away, leaving her as naked as they day she was born.

Hans took advantage of her state, flipping her so she faced the door. He knew this was one of her favorite positions, one they had perfected long ago. He slid into her with a great thrust, pushing her farther into the doors. His hands grasped her hips as he laid his head upon her shoulder.

He loved this woman. Her passion, her heart. He could make love to her in a thousand ways, and never get tired, never want anyone else to writhe beneath him, like she does.

He felt her shiver, a sign of her arousal. He couldn't think of much else. Not when she demanded he move. He took her hard, feeling her need as strongly as if it were his own. She begged and whimpered for him to end her torment and he was only too happy to oblige.

Their cries were muffled but strong, hearts beating a solid tattoo. The blinding white that had cleared his vision began to fade, as did the thoughtlessness of desire. He was beginning to remember his worries.

It was curious. Even now, with his love between his hands, he had the feeling of loss. She turned in his arms, sensing his confusion.

"Hans?" She whispered. Her graceful pale hands came up to cup his face. He looked with a heavy heart into her brilliant blue eyes. Did she feel it too?

"Why can't you sleep?" He stated, not knowing what else to say. His hands shook slightly as they covered hers, pressing their coldness into his skin. He loved her touch, no matter the circumstances.

He saw the fear flash across her eyes, and he hated whatever had put it there. She should never fear anything. But he watched as she sighed, replacing the concern with a look of stubborn finality.

"I keep having this dream. One where the children are taken from us. I simply can't figure out why." She said in a rush, her hands pulling away to wave intricate circles across her body. Hans watched, stunned as always, as she created a gown of ice, its patterns drifted through the fabric like frost on water.

"I don't think either of us would let that happen." He grunted. If anyone dare take away his children, he would worry more about trying not to kill them before Elsa got to them. God forbid she or Brand got their hands on the fiend first. Or Anna for that matter. She may be pregnant, but he knew she would gut a man for threat on her family.

"I know. I just can't shake this feeling." She whispered, her hands finding his once again. She tugged him close, resting her head against his chest.

He wanted to take her fear away, wanted to assure her all was well. But if he were honest, and he really was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss either.

It did not bode well for the King and Queen.

* * *

So for the lat few days I've really been plotting out the general story for Biter Tides. Now, I'm a romance writer at heart so I've really had trouble with this since Hans and Elsa are clearly together and in love.

So although I'm going out on a limb and will most likely lose many followers I'm going to write Bitter Tides 50% Brand's point of view and 50% Elsa/Hans

This will be the toughest story to write as it will deal with a new relationship and a fierce adventure.

Without giving away too much plot, Elsa and Hans will ask Brand for his help leading them all on a chase that will lead to many changes.

Reviews would really help me through this. What do you think?

-MoonandWinter


	3. Chapter 3

Candles lined the halls with bright yellow light casting innocent shadows along its wide expanse. Brand found long ago he very much liked the castle of Arendelle with its peaceful people and the smell of the sea that wafted in through the open windows. It was so unlike his past homestead, if one could even call it that.

He had stayed away from the Southern Isles for years, but here within the kingdom that was snug between the mountains and sea, he found he could not bear to stay away. Here he had true family. And, he thought hungrily, a fully stocked kitchen.

Brand was unusually quiet for such a large man as he padded towards the pantries. The night was high and he had been positive he was the only soul awake. Well, maybe his brother and his lovely ice wife were seeing as the two rarely slept either do to the children or each other. He smiled to himself as he paused to listen for life. Hearing nothing he continued through the winding halls, letting his mind drift.

His brother had been in danger of losing his soul to the evilness that was their kin. But as fate would have it, Hans had been beaten and then loved by Elsa, whom Brand would be forever grateful. Had Hans been fully tainted by the brood of vile men, Brand would have washed his hands of the whole family.

He remembered with a heavy heart the tales of torture Hans had endured. His youngest brother had been tormented and treated cruelly by the eldest of the Prince's. And he couldn't help but blame himself. If he had been there, had waited to take Hans away then he could have saved him from the pain. He could have prevented the young man from twisting into something dark. As it seemed, though, Hans had found light in his darkness.

With these thoughts dampening his mind, he made to enter the kitchen doors. Suddenly without preamble said doors flew open nearly knocking him on his ass. Not so surprisingly, he found the beautiful Princess Anna rushing to his side, her sleepy eyes wide with worry.

"Brand! Oh my gosh are you OK?" She mumbled, her mouth full of half chewed food.

He laughed and gently swatted her hands away. He should have suspected the woman to be here. Not many pregnant women could do without a midnight snack.

"I'm fine. Simply starving. A man of my size needs food for several men and often." He chuckled deeply.

"I know that feeling." She sighed rubbing her stomach in gentle circles. He could see the tenderness on her face. Although he was a rather terrifying sea captain, as some would say, the notion of children always softened his bitter heart. The gentleman, as always, he held out his arm for the Princess.

They made their way back through the offending doors and settled into tall wooden stools. Each had a plate piled high with simple foods and he poured a rather large glass of fine golden whiskey for himself.

After moments of peaceful silence in which they both devoured the dry meats and cheese, Anna sighed contentedly. Brand had liked her from the moment he met her, seeing the fire that burned beneath her skin. Sir Kristoff was a lucky man indeed. She had gained his respect, however, after standing in front of an angry mob to protect her sister and his brother. The very man she should have shunned.

"So, you find any pretty Arendelle ladies to charm?" She asked with a much too cherry voice. Brand sighed internally. It was a question he did not like in any form of asking.

"For one, all the ladies of Arendelle are beautiful. And for another, I am always charming so there's really no effort." He rumbled silkier than sin. The affect worked as Anna laughed long and hard until her cheeks were pink.

"I think I should turn in for the night. Idun will most likely be awake with dawn." She punctuated her statement with a large yawn.

"Go on, my lady Anna. You'll need all the rest you can get." He laughed, helping her off the stool and to the doors.

Brand watched her leave, feeling a little sad because of it. There were so few people he could stand to be around and Princess Anna was one of them. On nights like these, where dreams prevented his sleep, he needed kind company all the more.

For many years Brand had been haunted by such vivid night dreams; each different but strung together in essence. He didn't know how or why. But he knew when.

He was nearly seven when he began to dream. They were just colors and sounds, flashes of things he could not make out. But as the years progressed, so did their intricacy. He was nearly ten years old, not soon after his mother died and Hans was born, that he set off on his uncles ship. His nights were full of confusing images and a he often awoke in panic. He had tried ignoring his dreams until just a few years ago when the theme changed once more. They had become sensual and violent and he quickly learned that there was a face on the opposite side of them. A woman whom he had never seen before.

He shook his head. Brand already felt the lulling burn of the drink, something he seldom did. He was up and ready to make his way back to his quarters when he felt it. A slight prickling along the skin on the back of his neck and down his spine. He sensed the temperature change moments before he saw the ice coat the walls.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.


End file.
